badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Cinnamon
Camp Cinnamon: Hell on Earth XIV: The Reqiem: The Revengance Also Known As “Cinnamon Face." OMG! MY NAME IS DANIEL NATHANIEL AND I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THIS REALLY SCARY STORY THAT REALLY HAPPENED TO ME, AND IT WAS REAL AND FREAKY AND MADE ME SAD AND I COULDN'T SLEEP FOR WEEKS. One sinister night, as I was sinisterly browsing the sinister internet without a particular purpose as seems popular these sinister days when I found a sinister looking site. Clicking on the sinister site brought up a sinister black screen with some sinister text “DO NOT CLICK ME!”. I looked at it for four point five seconds, but then thought 'fuck that shit' and clicked that futha muka anyway. My computer faltered for a few moments as the site loaded. Suddenly I was presented with a horrifying video of a fat man repeatedly stabbing himself with a carrot and it was all hyper realistic and shit. Well needless to say I was done with that so I clicked the back button to bring me back to the sinister site. BUT IT WAS GONE! It was now replaced with a large colourful banner for a place from my childhood; “Camp Cinnamon” Let me explain; Camp Cinnamon is a children's adventure camp located deep in a creepy forest. I went there several times when I was younger, once when I was five, again when I was six, again when I was seven point five and lastly when I was ten. After that it got burned down by some psycho serial killer who murdered two thousand children, and for some reason closed. The advert elated me, I was so pleased that it had decided to open again. I attempted to click the link, but instead my computer crackled and I was met with the blue screen of death. I paused for a moment, taken aback by this. After a few moments, three words scrolled across the screen; “yOu wILl D1e!”. This took a moment to sink in, then I grabbed my computer and screaming “I DO NOT NEED YOUR SHIT!” Launched it from my bedroom window (Like eight floors up) and watched with a sense of distinguished satisfaction as it's innards spilled out onto the street below. And also smash bros is the best game ever Using my phone I then e-mailed the e-mail address on the banner, Cinnamon.Face@aol.com, and I thought, who the hell uses AOL any more but then I shrugged and sent the E-mail. A few moments later I got the replay, “Come and play with me, D. N.....” Which was weird because I never told them my name... Then I read the final part of the message; “Look behind you.” So I did and out of the window, Slenderman stood swishing his tentacles and looking like he wanted some cheeky fun. I told him to fuck off because he's not in this story and threw my phone on the couch in anger. Grabbing my phone I quickly rang my girlfriend, Amu the Switzerabian immortal. She too had visited Camp Cinnamon as a kid and I thought we could relive childhood nostalgia in some other way than a video-game (we tried that but it told us we would die so we put it in the kettle), we also invited our friends Gemma-Erica-Regina-Sydney-Elizabeth Bumps (Who I will simply refer to as Bumps) and the pretty anime boy whose hair swishes dramatically in the wind and he thinks he looks all sexy but actually he just looks silly. Anyway so us four raise the money for a camper van by pulling off a high street robbery spree and we set out for Camp Cinnamon. I could still remember the way even after all these years thanks to my near photographic memory. We pulled up a few hours later; the sun had sunk from the sky and the sky was a curious mix of fading scarlet and dusky blue. The cold bit all our cheeks as we jumped from the van and looked at the place we all remembered so fondly. Oddly enough there was nobody around; that probably should have been our first indicator that something was wrong, but we'd just travelled all the way here, so we thought we may as well check it out. There was intense silence. “ERHMAHGERD! CERMP CERNAMERN!” Bumps exclaimed making us all jump. “This place looks kinda deserted,” anime boy swished his hair, “maybe we should leave?” But Bumps was already staggering towards the camp, repeating 'ERHMAHGERD' again and again under her breath. We opened the door to the reception area. Everywhere was bodies. They were all magled and shit and there was all this blood everywhere. Blood on the walls, blood on the floor, blood on the windows, blood on the ceiling, blood on the doors. So we said “oh” and went to a different room. This room had a load of beds in it. Amu was tired, so we decided that we should all probably go to sleep and work out where everyone was and where the corpses came from tomorrow. We didn't notice the huge satanic symbol carved on the ceiling above our heads as we drifted off into sleeps embrace. It must have been about midnight when Bumps got up. Her eyes flickered open, “ERHAMAHGERD, ER NERD WERTER!” She exclaimed, the realised she didn't know where to get any. Desperately fumbling around in the dark, she decided to check in the room with all the bodies in it. When she got in there, she saw a figure standing over the bodies, grunting softly. “ERHNIMEH BERH! WHERT ER YOU DERING IN HERR!” She shouted for no particular reason. The figure gave a wet growl, as if it was chewing on something, “ERHMAHGERD ERNIMEH BERH! ERR YOU ERTING THE BERDIES?!?!” BUT IT WAS NOT ANIME BOY! When we heard the scream it was too late, we ran into the room to find Bumps hanging from the ceiling by her spinal cord. The dark figure in the middle of the room turned to face us, that face will haunt my dreams to this day. He had cinnamon eyes and a cinnamon nose and a cinnamon smile; he was without a doubt, Cinnamon Face. “I AM CINNAMON FACE!” He screamed despite the fact I already told you that in the last sentence. Then he killed anime boy with his laser eye beams, but luckilly Amu found some machine guns and some machetes and we fought him. It was an epic battle and about sixty seven bystanders died. Eventually we killed him and ran away. When I got home to my mum (I am 14 years old), I told her about Camp Cinnamon and my experience there. She looked at me slightly puzzled, “sweetie,” she said, “camp cinnamon was where you used to pretend you were when you were playing when you were younger” And then I realised a scary fact I AM CINNAMON FACE AND I MURDERED EVERONE (Exept Amu because she is special) AND THE WHOLE THING WAS IN MY HEAD! Also I am ghost. SCARY! PS. YOU ARE NEXT!!!!!!!!!! PPS. I WAS ALSO PHONEEEE!!!!!!! Category:Troll pasta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Slender Man Category:Caps